Love is a Funny Tragedy
by lovePyro
Summary: A continuation of Wake Up Call Fan Fic as an alternet endding


Sorry, to all of those who waited two years for me to continue the story and then again for me to actually post it. If you haven't read part 1, Wake Up Call it might be a little confusing and I hope to make this shorter than the first part. I hope you enjoy. P.S. to all grammar Nazi's I write these stories extremely fast and for the hell of it because people ask me to and I apologize that I have horrible grammar and no one to proof read.

~ _=) lovePyro_

 **Nine Months Later:**

It had been a week since little Kiba was born and Riko was tired from the newborn baby boy and fighting little Kiba's father at every turn for child support. Tsuyoshi went so as to even transfer schools and threaten that he wouldn't pay child support unless there was proof that he was the father. So Riko took Kiba in for a paternity test a few weeks ago and the results would soon come in the mail. Mom and Dad loved their new grandson and were sure to spoil him in between their business trips.

 _The test results should have been back by now_ Riko thought as she gently tried to put Kiba in his crib for his afternoon nap next to her bed and drifted off for a long awaited sleep. Meanwhile upstairs Ako was happy with all the alone time she gets to have now that Riko is too tired with Kiba to care. Keita took to the books since he was at risk of failing high school and luckily, Ako was more than happy to oblige to the task of being his personal tutor. _Better in bed than he is with books…_ Ako blushed as she remembered the night in the love hotel with Keita.

But no matter how hard he tries he still fails the practice tests Ako would give him, so today Ako had a new idea to help him remember. Ako walked into Keita's room and locked the door behind her out of habit; Keita looked up and saw that all she was wearing was a tight silk robe that stopped at her upper thigh. Keita could see words on Ako's legs where her robe ended her face was beat red and she was too embarrassed to look him in the eye. Ako took a deep breath and managed to look at Keita his eyes focused only on her and his gaze made her heart race.

Ako slowly undid her robe letting it fall to the ground reviling the black and blue bikini she was wearing underneath. Keita was speech less as he saw math equations and quotes cover her body where her robe had been. Keita couldn't help but be speechless he had no idea what Ako had in store for him. Ako found soon found her voice.

"If… You can't remember things from a book… maybe you should study me instead." Keita's eyes widen a little at her words. "How should I study you then?"

Ako went over and sat on top of Keita so one leg was on either side of him and so she could face him. "Every time you get a question right you get a kiss." Ako leaned in and kissed Keita leaving the taste of strawberries on his lips. "Every time you get a question wrong you have to pull one of my chores from a hat and do that chore for a month. If you pass the test you can decide what you want me to do."

Keita mind automatically went to perverted thoughts of his sister making him blush. "What's the first question?" Ako pointed to her neck right under her left ear, it was a math problem. _Damn it!_ Keita thought _There is no… wait if I…_ "Is the answer 42?" (ha pun!) Ako nodded in approval and tried to give him another kiss but instead Keita picked Ako up and laid her on the bed while kissing and sucking on her neck where the question was. Ako gave a slight moan of pleasure as his tongue and gentle nibbles caressed her neck.

Keita all too soon stopped "Next question." he couldn't hold back the smirk on his face as Ako tried to gain her composure. "Here" Ako lifted her head and under her chin was another question. The question was about history and Keita got this one wrong so he had to pull out a chore which turned out to be cooking. Keita got the next question right and pulled Ako into a deep kiss. His tongue licking up the juicy strawberry flavor off Ako's lips trailing back down Ako's neck leaving a future hickey in his wake. Ako felt her body heat up as Keita's mouth travel farther south at this point she stopped paying attention to Keita's answers.

Keita took off Ako bikini top and with no objection from Ako, he started to pay more attention to her and not the questions. Keita soon found his tongue swirling around Ako's hard nipple while his other hand twisted and swirled around the other. Ako moaned at the feeling of Keita's welcomed touch and her moans got louder as Keita's hands slowly traveled south to rub her clit. Her breath hitched as Keita's two fingers slowly went in one at a time while his thumb rubs and circled her clit. Ako moved to the delicious rhythm of Kieta's fingers as they start of excruciatingly slow and soon pick up speed.

Ako gabbed on to Keita pulling him closer as her hips moved faster and faster. Keita could feel Ako's muscles tighten around his finger as she orgasms. Keita didn't stop as his mouth traveled down Ako's pleasured filled body. Ako could feel her head get fuzzy as Keita began to kiss around her clit before he encircled it with his expert tongue.

Ako's moans filled the house as Keita's tongue swilled causing her to orgasm again. Keita moved up on the bed so he was laying right beside Ako who was still in a blurry daze. "Sooo…. How was that supposed to make my studying any better?"

Mimicking Keita's sarcastic remark "It wasn't" Ako quickly positioned herself where her still wet pussy was right over Kieta's hard dick that was still trapped in his boxers. "I was planning to make _you_ feel good."

"Ako…Don't." Ako moved her hips rubbing against him draw breath. Ever since Riko got pregnant Kieta only uses condoms for sex besides oral and their parents had took all the condoms on a 'business trip'.

Ako kept moving feeling his arousal rub against her clit. Keita's self-control began to slip as Ako hips moved faster and his boxers got wetter from Ako. Keita's halfhearted stops only made Ako hips move more till finally Keita couldn't take no more. He pulled down his boxers and let Ako sit on him taking in all his length. Keita inhaled at the tightness and Ako moaned at the sudden fullness as she welcomed every inch of him. Keita began to move his hips and Ako's hips followed suit. The heat in the room rose with every breath and both of their bodies were swimming in ecstasy.

 _ **BOOOOOM!**_ Out of nowhere the door was busted down. Dad stood in the no demolished doorway smiling with glee. Ako quickly retreated under the bed with lighting agility her body completely red from embarrassment. "Good news son, the paternity test just came back. You are the father!"

Dad quickly retreated practically giddy when he told mother he won the bet. Keita lied back and stared at the ceiling as Ako crawled out from under the bed. "Keita" "Don't worry Ako I'll figure this out."

"Keita…. Should we tell Dad and Mom that I'm pregnant to?" Keita's eyes widened Ako was so thin she wasn't even showing. "Don't worry Keita you'll get a hang of dad." She kissed him on the head and grabbed her clothes and walked out of his room though the destroyed doorway. Keita looked at his alarm clock 2:30pm, he got out of bed and head straight to the computer.

In the end nothing really changed between the three, Keita got a job at his dad's company while he was in school.

The End


End file.
